1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser adapted to receive stick form solid-foods edible material therein and dispense the material therefrom.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a dispenser for butter comprising a base, a cylindrical member having internal threads mounted for rotation on the base, a top plate freely engaging the cylindrical member, a plurality of guide members mounted in the top plate and extending to the base and a nut having external threads engaging the internal threads of the cylindrical member wherein the device may be readily disassembled for cleaning by releasing a handle below the base disengaging the guide members and wherein the cylinder is turned to raise the butter above the top plate for slicing along the top thereof. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,707 issued on Aug. 5, 1958, to Benjamin Redmond.
It is also known to provide a device for dispensing butter from one end of an elongated housing having a square interior cross section having internal projections on the one end to prevent accidental discharge of the stick and wherein the other end has a closure fitted thereon with mating flanges having a threaded shaft with a turning nut on one end and a pressure plate on the other end. The threaded shaft must be backed out entirely and the closure lifted from the mating flanges before inserting another stick. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,247 issued on Apr. 18, 1961 to Robert R. DiGiantomasso.
It is further known to provide a food dispenser comprising an inner casing forming a substantially rectangular elongated chamber open at both ends, an outer casing also forming an elongated chamber open at both ends, the inner casing telescoping within the outer casing. A plunger for the inner casing forces the stick through the outer casing. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,913 issued on Aug. 7, 1973 to Heinz K. Wild.
Another known patent in the art claims a device for incrementally dispensing a spreadable foodstuff from an elongate housing defining a chamber open at both ends having dimensions sufficient to matingly enclose a butter stick, a means for advancing the stick and a spatula for slicing a quantity of the protruding foodstuff. There is no mechanical advantage means for advancing the stick but indicia in a slotted opening at the discharge end are provided for determining the thickness of the slice. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,156 issued on Nov. 18, 1975 to Leslie E. Hicks.
Those knowledgeable in the art will recognize that it is known to provide softened butter dispensed from pre-packaged envelopes through a closeable lip projecting from the lowermost edge of the front wall of the chamber wherein there is no mechanical advantage device and in fact requires squeezing the long dimension of the stick to dispense from a comer on the opposite side of the stick. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,852 issued on Dec. 30, 1980 to Stanley J. Klem.
Additionally, it is known to provide a device for dispensing butter having a housing for containing the butter, a sealing means for providing sealing closure on an end opposite the dispensing end, the sealing closure adapted for receiving a screw threaded shaft of substantially the same length as the housing wherein the shaft penetrates the stick from one end to the other, the shaft further having a quick release screw for removing the shaft for cleaning once the butter is fully dispensed. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,083 issued on Oct. 1, 1985 to Matt Schroeder.
It is also known to provide a discharge device for dispensing a food, the discharge device having no mechanical advantage and comprising, in part, a first guiding platform smaller than the diameter of the tube and a second sealing platform having a diameter greater than the diameter of the tube spaced from the first platform. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,973 issued on May 12, 1992 to Martin Mueller.
Finally, it is known to provide a tubular device with a screw advancing mechanism on one end and removable die shapes on the opposite end, similar to the well-known cookie press, wherein a knife is used to slice off pats of solid edible material, such as butter, off the chosen end die shape. For instance, see the device of Shawn A. Stewart offered for sale on the web site of Michael I. Kroll at http//www.invention.com.